The Burrow's Nooks and Crannys
by CanonCannon
Summary: Everyone has their own special place at the Burrow. Where exactly, reflects on their personality, losses, loves and family traits.
1. The Burrow

Everyone had their special place at the Burrow, where they could feel at home.

For Teddy, it was the family room.

For Victoire, it was the pantry.

For Molly, it was the kitchen.

For James, it was the orchard.

For Fred, it was the pond.

For Roxy, it was the attic.

For Lucy, it was her father's study.

For Dominique, it was the roof.

For Louis, it was the garden.

For Albus, it was the broomshed.

For Rose, it was the cellar.

For Hugo, it was the larder.

And, for Lily, it was the cupboard under the stairs.

Their family thought they were strange.

They didn't give a damn.

It was their specail places.

Were they made sense.


	2. Teddy

By the age of 3, Teddy Remus Lupin had no living immeadiate relatives. There were no relatives on his fathers side, nor on his Mothers, not after his Grandfather, Ted Tonks was killed in the war, and his guardian, Grandmother Andromeda Tonks nee Black suffered from a heart His parents, Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Adromeda Tonks, were killed in the Second Wizarding War. He was told they died fighting for a better world for him to grow up in. But all he wanted was a world with his parents in.

But, he did have a family he was adopted into. When Adromeda died, newly-wed Harry and Ginny Potter took him in and raised him as their own child. A year later, they had a child of their own, a boy, who they called James Sirius, the next year another boy, who was given the name Albus Severus, although everybody called him Al, followed two years later by a little girl, Lily Luna. They were like his own siblings, having grown up with them around him, under the same roof, with the equality, eventhough Teedy wasn't a blood brother.

Because he was part of the Potters, the Weasleys became his cousins, all of whom he loved very much, he was even included in the Weasley-Jumper tradition, his was turquoise, to match his hair, and yellow, because of his place in Hufflepuff. He considered them all his family, even if he did fancy Victoire, and he didn't want to loose them, not like he did his parents.

All these reasons add together to why he loves the family room. It's the heart of the house, and there's never no-one there, even at night, because there always seems to be someone sleeping on the couch. It's warm and snug and there are no bad memories of in that room. All the Weasley-Potters spend Christmas Day there, and after eating in the dining area (The Weasley men built an extension; with all their off-spring and partners, it would be next to impossible to fit everybody in the kitchen.) everyone would open their presents there and sit by the roaring fire with mugs of tea and hot-chocolate. The only down-side was Christina Welbeck's singing, or rather screeching, on the radio, but everyone tolerated it, because after everything Mrs Weasley goes through every Christmas, it's little they can do to thank her.

So, even though Teddy had no blood family, he did have a family, full of people who loved and cared for him, and there was a lot of them. He was rarely alone, and whilst this is something Hugo consistantly moans about, Teddy loves it, even if that means someone has to brush their teeth whilst he's in the shower. He often thanks Merlin there's a shower curtain.

So? How was it? My next chapter will be about Victoire, and so on and so forth until Lily.


	3. Victoire

For Victoire Gabrielle Apolline Weasley, life was utter perfection, because, she attended an amazing School, had an amazing family, amazing friends, amazing grades, amazing everything else. She was beautiful, inside and out. Like her siblings, she inherited the Veela genes from her mother, making her one of the most beautiful women to grace Hogwarts halls since Beauxbatons visited when her mother was still at school. In personality, she was a mix of her Mother, Fleur, and Molly Weasley, her grandmother.

Being the eldest Weasley child, excluding Teddy, she tended to mother her younger relatives and amek sure they were tip-top shape. She loved to cook like her Grandmother, but agreed with her Mother that the British cooked their meat to much, unlike her siblings Dominique and Louis, who were a sucker for medium rare beef.

At School she was top of her year at almost everything apart from Sports, because, although she kept her body in good shape by eating healthily, the only exercise she was good at was long distance running, and she only did that for about half a term at Hogwarts, but she missed several lessons because she'd broken her wrist trying to fly on her sister's new broom, which she failed at strongly. Although, despite her accident,

she loved watching Quidditch, supporting Ravenclaw, her house, especially when Teddy was playing, even though he was in Hufflepuff.

The Pantry was quiet, and barely anyone ever went there. Victoire liked to sit on the large window sill and listen to the gentle hum of the washing mashine, whilst she reflected on how good her life was. Often, the Weasley's blue-eyed tabby cat, Tibbles, would sit on the washing machine and gave Victoire company whilst she was in the pantry.

That's why she loved the pantry. It was isolated from the rest of the house, yet, no-one is too far away. She has the peace and quiet she needs, away from George, Fred and Roxy's pranks, away from the bustle in the kitchen with Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey and Molly, away from the noise of the familly room, with Albus and Hugo's annual rowdy Chess games against Harry and Ron, away from the Quidditch matches with Uncle Charlie, James, Domi, Lily and Louis, away from the Weasley men in the garden, including Harry and Teddy, disscussing news, Quidditch, the sort, and away from Rose, Hermione, Percy and Lucy debating on School and their study at Hogwarts.

At gatherings, like Christmas, Easter, Birthdays, Sunday Roasts, New Years Eve, and Summer barbeques, when the noise of the house becomes too much for her, she slips away and makes herself comfy on the ledge, often sneaking a cushion from the living room with her, she relaxes and pets Tibbles, feeding him cat treats, one of the many reasons he's so fat.

From the window, she can watch her Uncle Charlie, James, Domi, Lily and Louis flying in the orchard and George, Fred and Roxy planning to prank the group of men talking. And she can see through the other window, which has a view into the kitchen, the various Weasley women preparing the food, or rather, Mrs Weasley, Angelina, Fleur, Audrey and Molly preparing the food, and Ginny trying to sneak tit-bits from the platters without anyone noticing.

She loved in there, it was her little spot since a young age, when she grew irritable of babies cries, she would often pester her Mother to take her there, and it became a habit. Not that she minded.


	4. Molly

Molly Audrey Weasley was daughter of Percy Ignotius Weasley and Audrey Anne Weasley nee Davids and elder sister to Lucy Anne Weasley. She was very much like her namesake, in looks, but also personality. She had the trademark Weasley red hair, her Grandmother's chocolate brown eyes and typical Weasley freckles, plus her mother's dimples.

She shared a love of cooking with her Grandmother, bringing them very close, although, that doesn't mean Mrs Weasley preferred Molly, she loved all her many grandchildren equally. Molly also was very motherly, another trait she inherited from her Grandmother, and, as one of the eldest Weasley-Potter cousins, would mother her younger cousins, alongside her elder cousin, Victoire. She would kiss their hurt fingers, tuck in their shirts into their trousers and skirts and shorts, and tend to their grazes and cuts. She was also very bossy, telling them right from wrong, or rather, her opinion of right and wrong.

At school she was very smart, but didn't live up to her fathers 'Top In Every Class', unlike her sister. Like the magority of the Weasley-Potter's, she was sorted into Gryffindor, and was there made Prefect and Head Girl in her year, pleasing both her parents and other family members.

She would love coming to the Burrow on those special occasions, and preferred it to her own home, because of the lovely buzz in the air there, rather than the isolation of her own home in the Cotswold, because, however nice the cosy 4-bed roomed cottage was, the low ceilings and beams were nice to look at, but quite awkward to be around, and, with Molly's height, she would often bump her head on a low-hanging beam, most frequently, the one in the kitchen. You always know when Molly comes into the kitchen when you hear a thud followed shortly by a curse. She loved the Burrow, and the irregular shape and size of it, the sloped walls, the creaky floor-boards, the mismatching levels and oddly sized rooms. All of this together was perfect for Molly, and she had several sketches of it in her notepad.

She would love how everyone would come together and bond and become closer and cousins, and as friends. Which is why she loved her family so much. Everyone would stand up for anyone else, pick their side, stand with them, support them, even if they were wrong. And, if they weren't family, there would be a strong chance that they would still become friends, probably through James, Domi, Roxy, Fred and Lucy, as they are all in the same year.

But above all, the kitchen was her favourite room. There, she could busy herself with tasks, like chopping onions, even if it did make her eyes water and she often gave the job to dry-eyed Domi, and peeling potatoes, to seasoning the chicken and making the famous gravy. There, she was able to do what she loved, and even though the kitchen was small and cramped, she loved the atmosphere of it all.

She loved the contempory country feel to it, as it had had a makeover two years previously with all the mod-cons, she loved the oven, she loved the breakfast bar, she loved he sauce-pans hanging from above, she loved the spinney stools, she loved the work-surface, she loved the tiles, she loved the large bay-window over-looking the garden and orchard and the surrounding hills and fields.

She loved all of it. From the smallest spoon to the large off-white wooden units.

The kitchen was where the famous Christmas Dinners were made, where the annual Sunday Roast was cooked, where the mouth-watering Easter Lunch was prepared. Where Molly was...Molly.


End file.
